


Fingers

by parkjiminslies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Office, Demon Sex, Desk Sex, F/F, Hair-pulling, Jeongyeon as a Demon, Nayeon as the Devil, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, i didn't mean to make nayeon this evil im sorry, kdkdkkdkdkdddk also praise slut jeongyeon???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjiminslies/pseuds/parkjiminslies
Summary: Jeongyeon is regarded in the demonic office as the boss' pet. Her coworkers whisper about what business she has with Satan Herself when she's a mere office worker on the lower levels of the demon tower. Only Jeongyeon and the Queen of Hell know the true reason, and when Jeongyeon is next called up to the 666th floor she receives an offer she simply cant refuse.





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> wow so i thought for some time that i should probably write a wlw fic eventually since, yknow, i am one. but i was struggling to find a pairing to write about but then I thought about how gay 2yeon have been towards each other within the past couple of years and immediately had to hop on board. so here's a short and sweet pwp heavily inspired by the fancy you concept which looked pretty sixties/seventies so here's a weird demon-fucking plot set in a 60s decor satanic office tower. also tzuyu is a secretary for some reason.
> 
> enjoy~

The sound of clacking echoed through the vast room. Uniform cubicles spanned every which way, each containing one desk, one plastic plant, one chair, one boxy computer, and one occupant. All bar one.

One specific cubicle held within it a pink and red picture frame, within it the professional portrait of the fearsome CEO of the company - Satan Herself. The occupant of this cubicle was one Yoo Jeongyeon, perfectly manicured nails clacking on the keyboard of her clunky PC, typing up reports.

She enjoyed her role here in the underworld admin, sorting through the souls that turned up every second to be judged on their sins from their past lives.

_ Kicked a dog _ , she read, then smirked.  _ A lifetime of massive dogs to kick their body to a bloody pulp,  _ she sentenced, typing it up to send it off for the individual to be punished as so.

Maybe Jeongyeon was as sadist as a mortal too, before she served her time in the underworld and was promoted to a demon. She crossed her feet beneath her chair and adjusted her boxy glasses, taking a quick break from her work to admire the portrait on her desk. After blowing a kiss to it, she returned to her reports, fingers working at superhuman speed.

Finally, she was interrupted by the presence of Satan’s secretary, a tall woman with long dark hair, red pumps and a scarlet pantsuit. Jeongyeon remembered her name as Tzuyu. “Miss Yoo,” the secretary spoke. “Her Majesty requires your presence in her office...again,” she added with a sigh.

Jeongyeon grinned, but quickly schooled her face into a mask of calm. “Does she?” she replied, standing up and brushing down the fabric of her floral pencil skirt, she removed her glasses and folded them down onto her desk. “Well, we best not keep Her waiting, huh?”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes yet led the way regardless. Jeongyeon revelled in the whispered that followed them.

“Jeongyeon’s been summoned again…”

“-ink she’s up for promotion…”

“- _ has  _ been seeing Her alot.”

“I heard she keeps a photo on her desk.”

“...maybe she’s been slacking off and She’s going to punish her.”

Smirking, Jeongyeon followed the secretary all the way to the end of the aisle and the elevator situated in the yellow wall. Tzuyu pressed the call button, and tapped her foot three times before the doors opened to reveal the gold art-deco interior. The two women stepped inside, Tzuyu the picture of nonchalance versus Jeongyeon who grew more and more nervous as the elevator rose, the gold light pinging over each number towards the six-hundred and sixtieth floor.

Finally, they reached the top floor, and the secretary led the way out, through the vast room over the red carpet leading to a grand set of dark wood doors. Tzuyu softly knocked on the door twice before peeling away and sitting down at her modest desk off to the left.

The door opened with an ominous creak. But this was a creak Jeongyeon was used to, a creak she heard all too often.

She stepped inside, smiling when her eyes found the figure sat at the rear of the room at Her desk, frame silhouetted by the glow from the window. She was even more spectacular in person than She was in the photo Jeongyeon keep on her desk. Satan wore a knitted jacket and matching skirt, pink and outlined in black, gold buttons glinting in the light. She too, clacked at Her bulbous computer, pleasant smile painted onto her rouged lips before Jeongyeon bowed in Her presence.

Then Her smile widened, turning sinister.

Jeongyeon straightened with a faint blush on her cheeks, eyes coming to rest at the plaque situated on Her desk; Im Nayeon, it read. This was the name She had chosen for Herself when She had changed into this look, a young woman with bright eyes, full cheeks and a brilliant smile.

A look Jeongyeon was absolutely soft for.

“Your Majesty,” Jeongyeon greeted.

Nayeon maintained her devilish smile as she replied “Hello, Miss Yoo.” She nodded to the chair positioned opposite Her. “Please sit.”

Jeongyeon did as ordered, perching on the leather seat and patiently waiting for Her next words. Her nerves were alight, each time she visited Nayeon was a blessing and felt new and exciting with every next visit.

“Your supervisors tell me you’ve been working very hard lately,” Nayeon spoke, fingers knitted together on the desk in front of her. Her nails were a bloody scarlet, matching her lipstick, equally as menacing yet drawing Jeongyeon’s eyes to them all too often. “They recommend I give you a promotion but I’d like to hear your opinion first.”

Jeongyeon took in a steady breath and tried to calm her heartbeat. “I think we should stop beating around the bush, your Majesty,” she said, mustering all her confidence, “and address the  _ real  _ reason you called me up here.”

Nayeon’s smirk turned dark as she stood from her seat to come around the desk, fingertips dragging along the surface as she went. The demon licked her lips at all the thoughts running through her brain. Standing in front of the desk, Nayeon folded Her legs one in front of the other and leaned against the wooden surface. She watched Jeongyeon squirm in her seat and opened her rosy lips to say, “I was serious about the promotion, darling. I didn’t call you up here for another...needless...visit.”

Oh so many visits spent here, Jeongyeon smirked back.

“But I want you to prove yourself,” Nayeon continued, lips pouted. “You’re a brilliant worker but there’s just one more little thing I’d like you to do for me.” The Queen of Hell raised her stilettoed foot to the seat of Jeongyeon’s chair, just short of touching Jeongyeon’s own leg. In this position, the demon could see more of Nayeon’s legs from where Her skirt stretched to accommodate the stretch.

The hint was clear enough.

“Kneel for me,” Nayeon ordered, voice light and smile cheerful.

“Yes, your Majesty,” Jeongyeon complied, pushing herself off the chair to lower herself to her knees.

Nayeon planted her hands beside her on the surface of the table, head falling back as Jeongyeon’s hands began travelling up her thighs. The demon pushed the skirt up as she went along, pressing her lips to every sliver of new skin that was revealed. As soon as she pushed the skirt up as far as it would go, Jeongyeon licked her lips then smirked up at the Queen.

“Were you planning on seeing me today?” she teased.

It seemed Nayeon wasn’t having that and reached forward to pull on Jeongyeon’s hair, lips taunting, “I pay you to condemn human souls and eat my cunt out not question my libido.”

Jeongyeon keened at Her tone, grinning so wide and positioning one hand to hold up the skirt while the other dragged up Her skin to meet the bare skin of Her cunt, artfully shaved and restricted by nothing but the skirt itself. The demon hummed her satisfaction and anticipation and tugged against the fingers gripping her hair. They allowed her to move and Jeongyeon’s own fingers moved lower to Nayeon’s hole, smirking at the growing wetness and how greedy it contracted around her fingertip.

Nayeon sighed above the demon and her head fell back again. Testing the waters again, Jeongyeon pushed a finger in, curling it so to find the bundle of nerves that would throw the Queen into a pleasured moan. When She did, Jeongyeon smiled and began thrusting her finger in, feeling how wet She grew around her. Excited to get to it, Jeongyeon leaned in, tongue running between Her labia to find her clit and receiving a satisfied hum when she did.

By now, Nayeon was stretched enough to introduce a second finger which went in easily, the Queen slowly grinding down onto them now. Jeongyeon was delighted by the small grunts and breathy moans coming from above her, eyes closed while her mouth sucked on Nayeon’s clit. Her tongue rolled around the bud, dug into it, lapped up the precum. Jeongyeon loved pleasing her master like this, on her knees, hair pulled into a strong grip and mouth completely occupied by Her cunt.

Nayeon moaned when Her g-spot was hit, accompanied by pants from the assault on Her clit. Jeongyeon knew how to eat and she made sure to show that every time Her Majesty asked her to do this.

“You treat me so well, darling,” Nayeon praised, fingernails scratching against Jeongyeon’s scalp in encouragement. “You always make me feel so good.”

The demon hummed at the praise. Her own cunt getting wetter at the words and the pure sin of the act itself. She could only hope that the Queen would return the favour after Jeongyeon made Her cum.

The Devil moaned, clearing the desk behind her to fall back against its surface. Her fingers pulled Jeongyeon closer by the hair and the demon moaned at the pain and sent vibrations against Her clit. Jeongyeon threw Nayeon’s legs over her shoulders, not pausing the fast pumps of her fingers in Her cunt. Nayeon squirmed atop the desk, hips moving erratically while Jeongyeon set a torturous pace. The demon continued to moan as she sucked on Her clit, grazing her teeth against the sensitive nerve making Her hips jump in surprise.

“Almost there, darling,” the Queen panted, tugging particularly harshly on the demon’s hair.

Jeongyeon curled her fingers with each thrust, grazing against that bundle of nerves and causing Her to cry out more as She fucked against Jeongyeon’s face and fingers. The grinding surely grew erratic as Jeongyeon continued her assault.

With another kiss to Her lips and a swirl of her tongue, Nayeon unraveled atop the desk, moaning prettily and grinding against Jeongyeon’s fingers, slower and slower as she came down from Her high. When the Queen started twitching from overstimulation, Jeongyeon withdrew her fingers which were now thoroughly slick with Nayeon’s cum.

The Devil Herself hummed with satisfaction, pushing Herself back up and withdrawing a handkerchief from Her breast pocket. Jeongyeon licked her lips, savouring the pretty taste of precum and looked adoringly up at her boss and Queen. Nayeon wore a satisfied smile and reached forward to smooth back Jeongyeon’s hair with one hand and wipe at her mouth with the handkerchief in the other.

“I was entirely serious about this promotion, Miss Yoo,” Nayeon repeated as she took care of the demon, rubbing the soft material across her lips and chin. “It wasn’t just a scheme to get you up here.”

“You know I would run up here no matter the reason,” Jeongyeon implored, running her hands soothingly over Nayeon’s thighs. “What is the promotion anyway?” she asked curiously.

Nayeon tapped her chin, guiding the demon up so she stood toe to toe. “I’d like you to get out of that stuffy computer room and travel to the upper floors. There, you will be torturing the human souls yourself.” Nayeon smiled and Jeongyeon felt her heart skip. “But that’s not all,” she continued. “I’d like to formally proclaim you as my companion.”

Jeongyeon’s heart stopped. Companion was a big title, it meant Jeongyeon was officially Nayeon’s bedmate and Nayeon would see no one else while she was with the demon. “Oh my,” Jeongyeon cursed, mouth-watering at the prospect.

“That is,” Nayeon said, “if you want the job.”

Jeongyeon nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes, Hell, oh my, your Majesty thank you,” she sputtered.

Nayeon silenced her with Her hands on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing soothing circles. “That’s good to hear,” she praised with a sunny smile. “Now come here,” she tugged the demon closer and pouted her lips. Jeongyeon quickly obliged her and the two shared a quick kiss before Nayeon tidied her appearance and sent the demon on her way.

As the grand doors closed behind her, Jeongyeon couldn’t stop the smile that split her face. Maybe her infatuation with Nayeon was a bit too much but she couldn’t help be happy as she skipped down the hall to the elevator, shooting Tzuyu a wave as she passed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot for reading, i have a lot of ideas for twice fics but this is the first one i've solidly written so a pat on the back to me for that. in the future i hope to write more wlw and lesbian fics since theres so many cute pairings out there in kpop and oh my gosh i have so many ideas.
> 
> but thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment, i love to hear what people think and you can also talk to me on twt @parkjimins_lies !!!


End file.
